Mieko the Saiga
"When you smile, the whole world smiles too!" Mieko is a 16-year-old Saiga character by myself, Kawaii-Nurse ''~ Born in an isolated village, Mieko is used to handling things on her own and prefers things to be done her way. Especially with no brothers or sisters and her parents wealthy with government jobs, Mieko grew up living a very lavish lifestyle. Money, however, wasn't what Mieko wanted. No matter how much trouble she got into, it wouldn't get her parents' attention. After a while she didn't care, and it wasn't until when her father lost his legs in a scuffle between the village and a neighboring territory Mieko became furious and determined to catch the person who hurt her father. After years of training, she eventually outgrew her anger and became a very peaceful person. She found the person that hurt her father, and instead of hurting him she helped him once she knew what his situation was. She helped him for a year before traveling once more, but was quickly captured by the circus for another year. Upon escaping, her life of good went to a life of bad. When she was finally caught and sent to prison, her punishment was to be hanged. After escaping the prison, she went back to a life of good, never to forget her terrible past again. Concept and Creation 'Inspiration/Early Design' Mieko, named after the music artist, was first created about 3 years ago. The concept of Mieko, anyways. She was basically a re-color of Amy rose that was bright yellow with an attire exactly like Betty Boop's; her name at the time was Robin. There was really no specific reason why I choose the design to look like Betty Boop that I remember, but I do, however, remember I had the character for a while before scrapping her. It wasn't until now I decided to take the design and make it better! I still do want to make touch ups when it comes to her design, but for now I am keeping the design the way it is. 'Current Design' Missing fall, I made Mieko's outfit very "fallish". Instead of how I usually design my characters, I feel like I designed Mieko the way you ''weren't ''supposed to design Sonic characters. I tend to see artists making their characters look like they could seriously be one of the canon characters. I think that's really cool, and I've always tried to do that, but I could never achieve it, so, I didn't really try to do that this time. This time, I added things I personally liked design-wise and kept it. Though I am still working on it, I do enjoy Mieko's current design. 'Personality' When people first meet Meiko, she will come of as "rude", "cold", "distant", or maybe all three. Mieko still has the mindset of her old home: if you don't show people you're not going to be pushed around, they're going push you around''. If you give her time, Mieko will eventually become nicer, but it ultimately depends if she thinks the person is good. Mieko is pretty good at reading people; she can tell a person's personality quickly depending on what kind of impression they make to her. One thing others should know about Mieko is that she is very emotional. She cries easily to petty things, but it takes serious, intentional emotional and physical force to get Mieko to cry. She hates to cry in front of other people, mainly males, and any time she needs to cry she will rub her eyes and calmly step out of the room before running away sobbing. This period of sadness commonly lasts for about two to three days when it's really bad; it might go away after a few hours. Mieko is also very hotheaded....Little things make her very upset (even though she doesn't forwardly express it), and when they are done repeatedly she will warn someone in a light, deadly whisper. After that....well, it hasn't come to after that, thank goodness. Mieko is a terrible fighter, but she never gives up or gets tired, which makes it very difficult to properly fight with Mieko. Category:Antelopes Category:Females Category:Work In Progress